¿Es que no te callas?
by Novacaine Girl
Summary: Naruto" no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto. Tiene /o no/ un poco de OOC.' Una tarde que prometía ser aburrida se tornó interesante... al menos para dos personas. NejiIno. Contiene menciones de LeeTen/GaaSaku/ShikaTema/NaruHina 'para nico haruka'


No era el mejor día para Ino Yamanaka

No era el mejor día para Ino Yamanaka.

Si, seguro que era agradable hasta cierto punto el hecho de tener la casa para ella sola. Pero después de 4 horas sin tener nada más entretenido que ver como las flores abrían, decidió que era tiempo para encontrar algo que hacer o alguien con quién charlar.

Pensó en llamarle a Sakura… pero recordó que ella y el Kazekage de Suna, Gaara, estaban en una de sus interminables e indiscutiblemente aburridas citas donde si ella iba, terminaría con pesadillas por ver a Gaara tan abierto y tan carameloso con Sakura.

_"Tal ves pueda hablar con Shikamaru…"_ meditó la rubia por un instante, pero inmediatamente abandonó la idea. Si Gaara estaba aquí significaba que Temari y su abanico gigante también, y no quería recordar la última vez que los interrumpió sin querer en medio de una cita. De hecho… sólo recordaba fragmentos de eso.

Ella diciendo "¡¡hola Shika!!

Recibiendo un pequeño 'hola' de parte del controlador de sombras.

Luego mirando la mirada furiosa de la otra rubia.

La mano de esta en su abanico listo y…

Luego ella misma despertando en sobre un árbol.

Si, exacto: Temari literalmente la mandó a volar. ¡Y pensar que ahora se llevan bien…!

_"Tal ves con Hina-chan…"_ tachó esa idea de nuevo. Ella y Naruto eran la primera pareja mas acaramelada (por que la relación entre Sakura y Gaara no valía ya que el era de Suna) de todo Konoha.

Bien, ahora que revisaba su lista… no tenía amigos disponibles. No es que no quisiera ir con Tenten y oírle hablar sobre Rock Lee si no que… no, simplemente no quería ir con Tenten para oírle hablar de Rock Lee.

_"Bueno…"_- pensó la rubia- _"Un paseo nunca es muy aburrido…"_

Después de pensárselo un rato, decidió dar un paseo por su cuenta. Sería mas entretenido ya que podría hacer todas las paradas que ella quisiera en donde quisiera sin tener una mirada fría tras ella como siempre pasaba cuando Sakura decidía invitar a Gaara con ellas. O oír las palabras acarameladas de Naruto y Hinata… o las "benditas" miraditas que recibía por parte de Temari cuando ella le preguntaba a Shika si tal conjunto se le vería bien. ¡Y es que esa mujer simplemente es muy celosa y posesiva!

_"Es muy problemática… pero por lo menos me llevo medianamente bien con ella"_ pensó la rubia antes de marcharse.

El como había conseguido que de un día a otro aquella manipuladora del aire la invitase a comer ramen y entablar una conversación sin ella terminar volando, era un misterio sin resolver… inclusive para ella misma.

**--**

Después de varias horas vagando entre los puestos y locales de la aldea sin nada más que hacer, se lamentó una y otra ves el hecho de ser soltera y no poder llamar a alguien para que le hiciese compañía.

Tachó mentalmente de nuevo a Tenten por su maldita obsesión con aquél cejudo y continuó caminando por las calles con mirada pensativa. Tal ves si hiciese nuevos amigos no estaría tan sola… tal ves pudiese convencer a Shino de que la acompañase o a Kiba… pero nuevamente, su sexto sentido le dijo que no. El chico-perro y chico-insecto no serían muy buena compañía.

Al chocar con alguien hizo que saliese de sus pensamientos y cayese al suelo lastimándose su tobillo. Soltó un pequeño bufido parecido a un gato enojado al poner su mano en su tobillo. Tendría unas muy "buenas palabras" al idiota que la tumbó…

- ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas?

¡¿A ella le recriminaba?! ¡Esto sí que no se quedaría así!

- ¡Tú fuiste el que no se fijó y por eso estoy en el suelo! –contestó/gritó la Yamanaka.

Al levantar su mirada para ver al idiota que la había tumbado se congeló un momento: Neji Hyuuga estaba frente a ella y no tenía un rostro de muchos amigos que digamos… aunque, siendo honestos, nunca tenía una cara de muchos amigos. Pero esta si lograba causar una impresión.

- Tú eras la que no prestó atención y chocó conmigo, tú chocaste, tú tienes la culpa –contestó con cierta altanería el chico

- _"Mira que se hace odiar el solo…"_ –pensó molesta la rubia al escuchar lo que dijo- ¡Pues perdón por no ser tan perfecta ni tener un IQ más elevado que cualquier Hokage de la historia como tú, Neji Hyuuga!

- Con que tuvieses sólo un cuarto, te bastaría –contestó con cierta burla el Hyuuga.

Ahora sí estaba molesta. No sólo le bastaba con tumbarla al suelo, oh no, el tenía, DEBÍA, de hacerla quedar como tonta. Tragándose todas las palabras que tenía para el Hyuuga _(más aparte el dolor de su tobillo)_, se paró con elegancia y se dio media vuelta. No había razón para quedarse a discutir con el "Señorito Simpatía".

- ¿Huyendo de tus peleas? No sabía que fueses tan débil…

- _"¡Se hace odiar el mismo!"_ –pensó más enojada la chica, ¿Qué el no tenía nada más que hacer?- No, no huyo. Sólo me alejo para evitar contagiarme de tu humor de los mil demonios –contestó secamente la rubia- _"Trágate esa…"_

El Hyuuga torció su boca formando una mueca de enfado pero semejante a una sonrisa altanera. La rubia sí que era muy irascible…

- No creo que el destino sea tan generoso contigo como para darte algo mío –contestó Neji algo molesto ante el comentario de la chica

- ¡Pues yo creo que es muy generoso al no darme nada tuyo! –no había manera en que ella se quedase atrás en una discusión. Menos si era una discusión con _**él**_…

- ¿Y cómo pretendías alejarte si tu tobillo está lastimado?

Auch. Dio en el blanco. La rubia miró de reojo su tobillo y supo que no hubiese podido avanzar mucho en el estado que estaba. Sabiendo que el Hyuuga ganaría la batalla si ella no decía nada, tragó su enojo, se dio media vuelta encarando al _(**"odioso chico"** según ella)_ Hyuuga y puso su mejor sonrisa para decir lo siguiente:

- Eso, mi _"querido"_ Neji, es mejor que estarte aguantando a ti y a tu antipatía –dijo en un tono muy calmo.

El Hyuuga se quedó muy enojado ante ese comentario. ¡¿Qué se creía esa chica?! Su mueca se tornó en una mueca totalmente enojada y la Yamanaka supo que ganó la batalla. Con su ego por los aires, se dio media vuelta y caminó con lentitud hacia alguna tienda con banca que estuviese cerca. Ganarle al chico Hyuuga definitivamente alegró su día.

Estuvo apunto de llegar a una tienda cuando sintió que un par de brazos la rodeaban y cargaban. Después de salir de su shock inicial por esto, observó que el mismo Hyuuga la estaba cargando… ¡en su espalda!

- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! –preguntó avergonzada la chica mientras se movía para ser libre. ¡¿Qué se creía ese chico?!

- Estas lastimada. Si te suelto en este momento, caerás al suelo y te lastimarás más. O aceptas mi ayuda o tu tobillo no sanará hasta dentro de varias semanas –fue la única respuesta que recibió mientras la llevaba en su espalda.

Ino estaba furiosa, apenada y algo feliz por esto. Furiosa por que el chico tenía razón y no valía la pena pasar mas tiempo sola en su casa sin nada que hacer; apenada por que el mismo chico con el que estuvo peleando fuese el que la llevase a su casa y feliz por que no la dejó sola en esa calle donde probablemente la frontuda la hubiese visto y burlado de ella.

Dejó de pelear contra el chico y se dejó llevar por este. Durante varios minutos el chico la llevó a su espalda hasta que llegó a la florería de esta. Abrió la puerta y entró con Ino en su espalda.

- Bájame ya, puedo llegar a mi cuarto sola –dijo la Yamanaka apenada

- Tu casa es de dos pisos, sería un milagro que tan siquiera llegases a la sala –replicó el Hyuuga empezando a subir los escalones de la casa de esta.

- ¡No soy tan débil! –replicó la rubia

- Te lastimaste el tobillo con tan solo chocar conmigo, ¿qué quieres que piense?

- ¡Eres un odioso! ¡Ya bájame! –pataleaba la chica ¡¿quién demonios se creía hablándole de esa manera?!

- No

- ¡Mi cuarto está a dos puertas de aquí! ¡Puedo llegar yo sola! –replicaba la chica de nuevo

Pero aún con las insistencias y replicas de esta, el chico no la bajaba. De hecho, la llevo hasta su cuarto el cuál abrió sin tan siquiera pedirle permiso y hasta la depositó en su propia cama.

- ¡Eres un odioso, un creído y un bastardo! ¡¿Por qué no me bajaste?! –chillaba la rubia

El Hyuuga ya estaba más que harto de los chillidos de esta así que la cayó de una manera muy peculiar: besándola. La rubia se quedó estática y cayó de inmediato.

El beso fue muy simple y casto, por lo que el chico se separó de ella momentos después.

- ¿Es que tú nunca te callas? –preguntó el chico viéndola- Además me debes una pelea… no iba a dejarte lastimada si eres la única que puede sostenerme una discusión.

Y con solo dicho eso, se dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto de la rubia.

La chica aún no salía de su shock pero poco a poco las palabras del Hyuuga entraron a su mente y fueron procesadas.

- ¡Eres un odioso! –chilló de nuevo la chica.

Pero sabía que ya estaba sola en su casa. Por lo que se permitió sonreír un poco y tocó sus labios levemente.

- Un gran odioso… pero que lamentablemente besa muy bien

Vio su reloj y vio que en pocos minutos llegaría su padre a la casa. Hizo una revisión mental sobre su horario de mañana y vio que la pasaría igual que ese día: sola y aburrida. Pero lejos de molestarse, sonrió de nuevo.

_"Tal ves mañana le dé la revancha en la pelea…"_


End file.
